Vengeance
by Rafra
Summary: Selama tiga tahun, Sehun dan Luhan hidup di ruang bawah tanah seperti anjing peliharaan. Percayalah, mereka hidup seperti anjing. Di bawah kekuasaan Master sadis yang mengambil kesenangan dalam memperlakukan mereka seperti binatang. Ya, mereka binatang. Binatang peliharaan Kris. HunHan. EXO Fanfiction. Yaoi. 21 . ABUSE CONTAIN & PSYCHO ATTITUDE. Chap2Up! Review Juseyo :)
1. Prolog: Binatang Peliharaan

...

...

"Berapa lama lagi kita harus hidup seperti ini, Sehun-ah?"

"Sebentar lagi, hyung ... Sebentar lagi. "

...

...

...

Sudah hampir tiga tahun lamanya; yang Sehun hitung. Ia dan Luhan diculik di ruang bawah tanah milik Kris dan menjadi sahabat atau bahkan bisa disebut sebagai peliharaan orang kaya yang biadab itu. Tidak ada yang peduli bahwa mereka telah hilang, dan nyatanya mereka sudah menghilang dari peradaban manusia sejak mereka menginjakan kaki di ruangan terkutuk ini. Yang aneh, mereka menghilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan binatang pun mati setidaknya meninggalkan jejak, tapi mereka bahkan sudah lebih dari seekor binatang kesayangan yang dipelihara oleh Kris. Tidak ada akses bagi keduanya untuk meminta bantuan di ruang bawah tanah itu untuk menelepon ke rumah mereka selama beberapa tahun. Hidup mereka lebih menyedihkan dari pada napi di penjara sekalipun. Mereka benar-benar terisolasi dari dunia luar selama bertahun-tahun, dan Sehun sudah muak dengan semua ini. Termasuk pada majikannya, Master Kris.

Selama hidup di ruang bawah tanah, kedua tahanan itu dipaksa untuk memuaskan Kris dengan segala keinginan sadomasokis-nya. Dan ketika mereka tidak mematuhi perintah Kris, maka tidak ada seorang 'pun yang berani untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari siksaan Kris yang brutal. Selama tiga tahun mereka hidup di ruang bawah tanah itu, tak lebih dan tak kurang mereka; hidup seperti anjing, percayalah mereka hidup seperti anjing. Di bawah kekuasaan Master sadis yang mengambil kesenangan dalam memperlakukan mereka seperti binatang. Ya, mereka binatang. Binatang peliharaan Kris.

Bahkan melalui penyiksaan dan penelantaran, Luhan dan Sehun menjadi terbiasa dengan apa yang Kris lakukan pada mereka berdua. Seakan hal itu telah menjadi suatu kebiasaan untuk menyakiti mereka dan memperlakukan mereka bahkan lebih buruk dari pada seekor binatang. Sehun sudah berjanji kepada temannya ini bahwa mereka akan melarikan diri, tapi setiap kali mereka mencoba, mereka tertangkap dan dipukuli selama berhari-hari. Luhan sudah merasa kehilangan semangat untuk hidup bebas seperti yang selama ini mereka impikan, Walau begitu Sehun yakin akan ada 'cahaya' diakhir penderitaan mereka. Ia yakin. Semuanya ia yakin, karena ia telah berjanji pada Luhan.

Berapa lama waktu lagi yang akan mereka perlukan untuk menggigiti jari-jari tangannya, hingga mereka benar-benar makan ?

...

...

...

Vengeance

Present by; Rafra

Characters; Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Tao.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the characters is not mine.

Rating M

Warn; Yaoi, BDSM, Psychophatic, Makian kasar, Prilaku yang tak patut untuk dicontoh, dan beberapa typo(s).

...

...

...

Part 1

...

Sudah berapa lama? Dua hari? Dua hari tanpa makanan, tanpa minum.

Sehun menatap nanar ke arah perabotan ruang bawah tanah yang terlihat sama selama tiga tahun terakhir. Tidak ada yang berubah. Meskipun itu ruang bawah tanah, ruang yang mereka tinggali selama beberapa tahun terakhir, namun di ruangan itu juga dilengkapi beberapa perabotan yang segaja di beli oleh Master Kris untuk mereka; Binatang peliharaannya.

Berdebu, dan sedikit pencahayaan. Itu yang Sehun dan Luhan rasakan selama bertahun-tahun. Di ruangan itu tidak memiliki jendela atau semacam ventilasi, tapi percayalah disini cukup dingin tanpa mengunakan pendingin sekalipun. Satu-satunya jalan keluar dari penjara kecil itu adalah pintu kecil yang berada di langit-langit ruang bawah tanah, yang di gunakan setiap kali Kris memasuki ruangan pengap itu dengan menuruni tangga penghubung dan menemui mereka. Dan sialnya pintu itu selalu terkunci setiap waktu, tak ada jalan keluar bagi mereka untuk keluar dari neraka ini. Selamanya mungkin mereka akan membusuk di neraka ini bersama siksaan Master Kris.

Kedua tahanan itu, Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka sudah tak mengenal jejak waktu. Mereka tidak tahu apa hari sudah pagi atau malam saat ini, namun berkat lubang kecil di dinding kayu Sehun berhasil menerawang ke lantai, Sehingga ia mengetauinya. Hari mulai senja sepertinya.

Sehun tau, mereka telah terjebak lama disini untuk waktu yang cukup lama pula. Kau akan merasakan ketika sedang kelaparan, kau akan mulai melihat segalanya seperti makanan; Lampu kecil yang terlihat seperti chicken stik, bantal yang terlihat seperti marshmallow, dan bahkan Luhan terlihat seperti sebongkah daging lezat sesekali. Yah sebenarnya, beberapa kali.

Sehun menatap putus asa pada pintu kecil di ruang bawah tanah itu, berharap bahwa sang master mereka tidak melupakan mereka. Tak munafik sebenarnya, ia juga membutuhkan makanan dari masternya meski ia dan Luhan sudah diperlakukan tak layak sebagai mana mestinya manusia. Batinnya menangis sesekali ketika ia menyatap makanan dari Kris, ia malu untuk mengakui bahwa ia menikmati makanan itu. Namun, alasan lain mengapa ia untuk tetap hidup karna dia harus bertahan hidup dan menempatkan psycho Kris itu ke balik jeruji besi sebelum dia mati. Itu sudah menjadi tujuan lamanya setelah mereka lolos dari neraka ini dengan Luhan, tetapi mereka tidak pernah berhasil untuk mencapai yang mimpinya itu.

...

...

"Hyung," Pangil Sehun dengan suaranya yang agak parau kepada pria yang setengah tertidur di tempat tidur. Sungguh menyakitkan melihat temannya begitu tak berdaya dan tak bergerak.

Jemarinya menyelusuri kulit yang tak kenal ampun itu yang dibungkus erat dengan ikat pinggang di tenggorokan Luhan, aksesoris itu juga terikat di lehernya sendiri. Rasanya menyiksa setiap kali kau bernafas dan menelan sesuatu. Meskipun mereka tidak memiliki kalung anjing, setidaknya mengunakan ikat pinggang tetap hal terburuk yang pernah ada. Ia yakin dilehernya dan Luhan sudah lecet parah selama bertahun-tahun akibat aksesoris ini.

"Makanan akan segera datang," Sehun menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar optimis meskipun dengan senyum gugup, Ia menggenggam tangan pria itu untuk meyakinkannya. Makanan akan datang, begitu yang ia tanamkan pada alam bawah sadarnya.

"Sehun-ah," Pangil Luhan sesaat dengan suara serak, kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit, bahkan nyaris tak terlihat. Luhan menatap Sehun tak terdefinisi.

"Aku sangat lapar ... " Jari pucatnya mengengam erat kedalam gengaman Sehun, dan Sehun mengangguk lemah, ia mengerti karna ia juga begitu lapar sama seperti Luhan.

Ini sudah satu jam berlalu, Sehun seakan terbiasa mengitung waktu semenjak ia disini. Ia menatap Luhan iba, Sehun tidak cukup yakin mengatakan prihal makanan tadi, ia hanya berusaha menyemangati Luhan yang terlihat begitu mengenaskan. Tiba tiba, keluarlah sesosok di langit-langit pintu yang terbuka, dengan tangga yang akrab turuninya ke lantai bawah tanah itu.

"Luhan-ah, Sehun-ah." Suara itu membanjiri ruangan yang temaram itu dan Kris turun dari tangga kayu dengan suara sepatu yang sangat dihafal oleh Sehun. Kris mengenakan pakaian rapi seperti biasa, tetapi kedua tahanan itu mereka tanpa busana. Sembari menenteng dua set piring makanan di meja di dekatnya, Kris mengklik lidahnya mengisyaratkan mereka untuk maju dan mendekat pada masternya.

"Kemana anak-anak baik?" Ujar Kris sembari menepuk pahanya dengan lembut, Dia mulai tertawa sadis. Ketika Sehun mulai turun dari tempat tidur dengan merangkak untuk mendatangi sang master yang membawa makanan tanpa malu.

Jangan tanyakan soal harga diri; harga dirinya sudah hancur sejak mereka berada disini. Karena ia dan Luhan dikendalikan dengan ikat pinggang oleh Kris, bahkan ini lebih buruk dari seekor anjing penjaga rumah. Karna ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk tidak mematuhi, ia tetap harus hidup untuk menceritakan kisah ini dan membuat masternya itu dibalik jeruji besi.

Manusia ini, yang sering dipangil "Master Kris", ia tidak akan ragu untuk menghukum mereka sampai mati. Kejadian itu pernah terjadi menimpa Luhan, beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika Luhan menolak untuk menjilat penisnya. Dan semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa ia bisa menolong Luhan dari siksaan manusia jelmaan iblis ini.

"Apakah kau merindukanku, Sehun-ah?" Kris berbisik saat ia membungkuk di depan hewan peliharaannya. Ia tersenyum setan. Lalu, jemari Kris mengelus lembut pada rambut budaknya itu seperti patuh padanya dan tepat di lututnya. Dan tak lupa, sang master dengan lembut mencium pipinya sebagai sikap ramah.

"Luhan-ah." Pangil Kris kedua kalinya. Nada bicaranya begitu berbahaya.

Kris menatap tubuh lemas yang masih beristirahat di tempat tidur itu. Ia menatap Luhan dengan senyuman setan yang semakin mengembang. Sehun melirik kembali temannya, bibirnya berkerut cemas. "Tolong, bangunlah hyung," katanya cemas dalam hati.

'Bangunlah, kumohon ... ' Namun sudah terlambat untuk doanya terkabul. Sebelum Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Master yang marah. Kris berjalan ke arah Luhan yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan langsung menjabak rambutnya tanpa ampun. Luhan memekik kemudian.

"Kau tidak menyapaku, Luhan?" Tanyanya dengan suara membahayakan. Kris memeriksa mukanya yang kurus mengenaskan dengan bibirnya melengkung ke dalam seringai puas.

"Kau lapar, kan?" Kris bergumam dan membiarkan Kris tertawa jahat di depan wajahnya saat Luhan berusaha mengangguk lemah.

"Haruskah aku menyuapi mu, eum?" Dan beberapa menit berikutnya, Sehun harus mengawasi dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Kris kepada Luhan di atas kasur.

"AKH! Ah.. Sa..sakittt... masterrrr..." Dia mendengar temannya menangis protes, Luhan terdorong dan terisak-isak dengan apa yang Kris lakukan. Namun, semuanya sia-sia. Sehun tak bisa menolong Luhan. Dia bahkan tidak menyebut ini sebagai tindakan pemerkosaan lagi, itu hanya bagian dari proses karna tidak mematuhi, dan Luhan harus dihukum untuk itu. Yang menyedihkan, Sehun harus memaksakan dirinya untuk berpaling dan berkonsentrasi agar menahan emosinya yang hampir ke ubun-ubun, sampai tuannya selesai mengenjot lubang Luhan.

Kris mengencangkan ikat pinggang yang berada dileher Luhan, dan mengikatnya di tiang ranjang, sehingga leher Luhan mulai tercekik perlahan. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia juga menutup mata Luhan, lalu melilitkan saputangannya ke kepala Luhan. Masih tertera jelas disana, ketika Kris mengikat saputangan itu di kepalanya, air mata Luhan telah menetes.

"Apakah kau sudah kenyang, hewan peliharaan?" Kris terkekeh jahat, lalu memeriksa arlojinya. Ia segera mengeluarkan penisnya tanpa izin bersamaan dengan itu darah mengalir dari anus Luhan. Kemudian Kris menutup resleting celananya dan menampar bokong Luhan sebagai penutup.

"Waktunya sudah habis, sayang." Gumamnya sembari melihat jam mahal yang berada di tangannya, kini mencetak pukul lima sore hari.

"Aku mungkin akan kembali, Sehun-ah, jangan lupa untuk makan sayurannya ya?" Setelah hampir membunuh Luhan, dia tersenyum manis pada Sehun dan menyerahkan Luhan kepada hewan peliharaannya yang lebih patuh.

Saat masternya bergegas pergi karna hari sudah senja, Sehun bergegas berlari menghampiri Luhan dan meregangkan ikatan di leher Luhan itu lalu merobek penutup matanya yang telah basah. "Hyung," Sehun panik, ia menariknya untuk berbaring dikasur.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sehun-ah ..." Luhan berucap sambil menangis parau, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan malu.

"Aku ingin mati ..." Kata-kata itu jatuh dari bibir Luhan, yang membuat darahnya berdesir cepat. Ini sangat jelas, karna Kris yang telah menurunkan semangat dan keinginan Luhan untuk tetap hidup setiap harinya. Sehun belum pernah melihat temannya begitu tak berdaya seperti ini, dia bahkan tidak mampu membuat keputusan tegas tentang nasibnya sendiri saat ini.

"Tidak," Sehun membantah, lalu ia mengambil garpu dipiring untuk menyuapi beberapa makanan untuk Luhan.

"Kau tidak akan mati, hyung. Kita akan keluar dari sini bersama-sama, jadi kau harus makan, oke? Hyung harus sehat." Dia menyeka air mata Luhan dari pipinya dengan ibu jarinya, mengamati wajahnya dengan penuh kasihan dan haru.

Luhan mengunyah makanannya antara tangisnya. Mengapa mereka repot-repot untuk makan? Orang-orang makan karena mereka ingin tetap hidup. Apa tujuan hidup yang mereka miliki untuk terus makan ?

Untuk disiksa selamanya oleh master Kris?

...

...

...

TBC OR END?

...

...

...

Gimana dengan ff ini? Kurang greget ya? Maafkan aku telah menyiksa HunHan disini, habis rafra enga tega kalau salah satu aja yang tersiksa, jadi dua-duanya aja deh yang rafra siksa *?* #Digampar

Jangan lupa review juseyeo :)

Kritik dan saran diterima kok :)


	2. Sebuah kencan?

Untuk disiksa selamanya oleh master Kris?

...

...

...

"Hyung, apa yang kau ingin lakukan pertama kali ketika kau keluar dari sini?" Sehun bertanya iseng; sekedar menghilangkan kesunyian. Seperti biasa, tak banyak aktivitas yang bisa mereka lakukan, hanya menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan dan berharap tentang masa depan. Meski mereka tak tau kapan masa depan itu akan mereka raih, atau sama sekali tak bisa mereka raih.

Selama di tahan penjara kecil itu, hanya sedikit aktivitas yang bisa mereka lakukan, mungkin seperti saling berbagi cerita dan menghibur satu sama lain. Meskipun kenyataan hidup mereka sangat pahit di bawah kekuasan Kris. Mereka mencoba membiasakan diri dengan keadaan yang ada, seperti kehidupan sebelum mereka digiring kemari. Namun yang ada mereka seperti menertawakan nasib malang mereka sesekali. Sehun dan Luhan berusaha menampik fakta menyedihkan itu, dan nyatanya mereka tak bisa.

Mereka seperti burung dalam sangkar yang telah melupakan bagaimana rasanya terbang, itulah yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Kedua pria muda itu ingat betul bagaimana kejamnya Kris telah mengambil hak kebebasan hidup mereka. Sehun bersumpah, bahkan sepanjang hidupnya ia tak akan melupakan moment-moment ini di sisa akhir hidupnya.

"Aku ingin..." Desah Luhan yang sedang memimpikan semua tempat yang dia inginkan di dalam pikiran nya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Pantai, lalu menginjakan kaki ku di pasir putih juga bermain di air, dan menghirup udara bersih sebanyak yang aku bisa," Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam seolah-olah ia bisa merasakan udara pantai yang ia impikan. Lalu membuka matanya seraya melirik teman yang sedang berfantasi bersamanya.

"Bagaimana dengan mu Sehun-ah?" Tanyanya yang menarik bantal ke bawah pipinya, ia penasaran dengan impian Sehun.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang banyak orang, mungkin seperti sekolah atau mal. Aku lupa bagaimana rupa orang orang." Sehun terkekeh seolah olah itu lucu, lalu menempatkan tangan di belakang kepalanya dan menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit atap yang gelap seakan mengejek semua impian mereka yang diucapkan barusan.

Dia bertanya lagi dalam hatinya; apakah dia masih bisa melihat langit lagi, atau merasakan rumput di bawah jari-jari kakinya. Satu-satunya orang yang dikenal selama tiga tahun terakhir adalah Luhan dan Kris dan tidak ada yang lain. Sehun bahkan berhenti percaya kepada Tuhan, jika ada Tuhan yang mengawasi mereka dari langit, tidak bisakah Tuhan menyelamatkan mereka sekarang? Atau Tuhan yang tak mau menyelamatkan mereka?

Menit menit terbunuh. Mereka berdua seakan larut dalam mimpi dan pikirannya masing-masing, suasana mendadak menjadi hening. Namun kembali ricuh ketika mereka mendengar bunyi 'klik' yang terdengar akrab yaitu suara kunci yang terbuka. Letak Lantai bawah tanah itu memang sedikit jauh dengan tangga kayu yang digunakan untuk turun ke ruang bawah tanah, dimana tempat kedua hewan peliharan itu tinggal.

Luhan dan Sehun kini terduduk di kasur mereka yang sudah memposisikan diri sebagai "Peliharaan" tuannya, sampai mereka melihat sosok lain selain Tuannya menuruni tangga itu. Sekali lagi, sudah tiga tahun semenjak mereka di sini. Mereka tidak melihat siapapun yang datang kecuali Kris. Sehingga pemandangan sosok lain itu membuat keduanya dalam situasi antata kaget dan panik. Apakah mereka pada akhirnya akan diselamatkan?

Dari kelihatannya, kemungkinan mereka untuk bebas itu tidak ada. Tapi, tak ada masalahnya jika Sehun berharap begitu. Pria yang menyertai Kris itu sedikit lebih tambun dari dia dan juga tampak usianya mungkin lebih tua dari perawakannya.

"Luhan-ah, Sehun-ah," Ucap Kris yang berjongkok atau berlutut lebih tepatnya, sembari memberikan kode tepuk tangan untuk kedua peliharannya itu agar mereka berjalan merangkak mengunakan tangan dan lutut mereka. Mereka melaksanakan itu dengan patuh, lalu Kris mengacak rambut mereka dengan gemas sambil menoleh kearah pria yang berdiri sampingnya.

"Ini Dr. Park, Dia teman saya." Kris bergumam sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan dengan sayang dan melirik ke arah temannya itu.

"Bukankah mereka lucu? Butuh 1 tahun untuk melatih mereka."

"Satu tahun?" Dr. Park menyeringai, lalu berjongkok dengan hati- hati dan memerhatikan betapa jinaknya hewan peliharaan yang bernama Luhan itu. Sehun melirik Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya, bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya apakah orang itu sama seperti tuan mereka. Yang merasa tak iba kepada mereka dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan seperti ini, apakah ini berati jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun sebelumnya, bahwa orang ini tak akan membebaskan mereka dari sini.

"Ya, karna mereka sering membangkang kepada saya. Dan akhirnya mereka tunduk juga." Kris terkekeh jahat, melihat kedua peliharaanya yang bugil itu. Dr. Park menempatkan tas yang dia bawa untuk mengeluarkan sebuah botol berwarna gelap dengan beberapa cairan tak dikenal juga jarum suntik tanpa dibungkus kantong plastik.

"Sekarang, siapa yang kau katakan membutuhkan obat?" Tanya Dr. Park kepada Kris yang menunjuk ke arah Luhan.

"Dia belum bereaksi dengan baik ketika aku bercinta dengannya. Tidak ada ereksi apa-apa dari nya. Aku berpikir sistem reproduksinya rusak atau terjadi sesuatu." Kris tertawa sambil menarik tali leher Luhan yang berada di tempat tidur.

"Bangunlah." Titah Kris yang menunggu hewan peliharaan itu mulai berjalan merangkak kepada tuannya. Sehun yang sedang bersamanya dengan alat yang mengikat lehernya di tepi tidur, memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat urusan dengan tuannya itu. karena takut membuat situasi yang lebih buruk seperti yang telah terjadi di masa lalu.

"Ini akan bekerja cepat pada Luhan," Dr. Park bergumam sembari mengisi penuh jarum suntik dengan cairan asing dari botol gelap itu.

"Ini adalah ekstrak hormon yang telah diisi dengan sel estrogen aktif yang membuat terangsang. Ini sering digunakan untuk hewan sejujurnya, karna pemiliknya ingin musim kawin datang sekitar lebih cepat. kau tidak akan percaya seberapa efektif itu. "

"Yah, kau memang ahlinya." Ucap Kris yang tersenyum nakal. Lalu mendorong Luhan berbaring ke bawah dengan kerasnya ke tempat tidurnya. Kemudian memaksa Luhan untuk menungingkan pantatnya ke atas.

"Tahan sebentar Luhan-ah~" Luhan meringis kesakitan saat salah satu bagian di pantatnya dibuka dan membiarkan Dr. Park masukkan ujung tumpul benda asing masuk ke dalamnya.

Dia mendorong ibu jarinya terhadap benda asing itu yang memasukkan cairan itu ke Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa menggeliat ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin mengisi bokongnya, tapi ketika Kris menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bergerak, dia masih tetap bergerak kecil sembari merintih diam-diam di atas tempat tidur itu.

"Selesai." Ucap Dr. Park usai memasukan benda asing itu dan memasukannya kedalam bokong Luhan. Benda asing itu seperti sex toy yang berbentuk plug-in untuk menjaga agar cairan yang berada didalam benda itu tidak tumpah keluar.

"Biarlah benda itu tetap disana sampai semua cairan diserap." Dr. Park merapikan kembali peralatannya ke dalam kopernya.

"Kapan itu mulai bekerja ?" Tanya Kris iseng yang sedang membelai rambut Sehun yang mematung di temoat tidur.

"Kau akan lihat sendiri." Dr. Park kini asik melirik bokong Luhan yang masih beku di tempat.

"Dia akan begitu horny, dan dia akan mengemis kepada anda untuk segera memasukinya, sampai ia pingsan mungkin. Reaksi serum ini melebihi obat perangsang yang beredar, percayalah kau akan puas." Ucap Dr. Park tertawa sambil menjawab panggilan yang ia terima dari seseorang di ponselnya.

"Kau dengar itu, Sehun-ah?" Kris tersenyum miring, sambil memerhatikan ekspresi Sehun yang tampak begitu kaget dengan semua ini.

"Kau bisa 'bermain' dengannya segera." Setelah itu Dr. Park memberitahukan kepada Kris bahwa ia menerima panggilan dari seorang pemimpin perusahaan. Akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah itu dan meninggalkan kedua hewan peliharannya sekali lagi.

Luhan yang merasa kesulitan untuk berbaring karna benda asing itu masih bersarang di pantatnya, tapi dia segera menyerah pada kantuk yang menyerangnya Sesaat kemudian dia malu-malu tertidur dalam pelukan Sehun di sampingnya.

Sekiranya sudah tiga jam berlalu sudah mereka terlelap, tapi ketika Sehun mendengar sesuatu yang mengerang, ia segera membuka matanya dan mendapati suara desahan asing itu lalu menatap seseorang di sampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyung?" Tanya Sehun lembut sembari menyentuh dahi Luhan dengan telapak tangannya.

"Apa kau sakit, hyung? "

"Sehun-ah..." Luhan mendesah dan mengimpit tangannya antara kakinya sendiri yang sudah sangat tegang itu.

"Aku.. sangat terangsang Sehun-ahhhh..." Dia memejamkan matanya lalu mencari seseuatu di belakang dirinya atau lebih tepatnya meraih benda asing yang bersarang di bokongnya, kemudian memasukannya kembali dengan erangan yang keras.

"Sangat terangsang..." Luhan mengerang, Sehun merasa sakit hati ketika mendengar itu. Sehun mengakui bahwa rasa sakit hatinya timbul ketika melihat hyungnya yang begitu putus asa dan menjadi kacau, tapi itu semua bukan kesalahalannya. karena dia tahu Luhan sudah dibius untuk merasa seperti ini. Dia menarik tangannya untuk menjauh dari tubuh hyungnya itu meminta untuk di sentuh.

"Hyung, kau bisa melawannya, Kris ingin kau merasa seperti ini,"

"Sehun-ahh... tolong sentuh aku..." Luhan mengerang kembali sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sehun. Minta untuk disentuh.

'Sial, ini berbahaya! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? '

...

...

...

Vengeance

Present by; Rafra

Characters; Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Tao.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the characters is not mine.

Rating M

Warn; Yaoi, BDSM, Psychophatic, Makian kasar, Prilaku yang tak patut untuk dicontoh, dan beberapa typo(s).

...

...

...

Part 2

...

...

...

Flashback

Sehun POV;

Pagi itu aku terbangun dengan dering ponsel yang memekikan telinga, aku mengambilnya secara cepat di meja nakas dan menjawab panggilan itu dengan kepala yang sangat pusing, "Halo, ini siapa?"Aku bertanya dengan suara yang serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Ini aku Tao, Sehunie." Suara itu sangat terdengar akrab bagiku. "Oh kau Tao, ada apa?" Tanya ku malas, aku melihat ke samping kanan ku seseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas seperti kerbau. Aku menguap kemudian.

"Kau tak sekolah hari ini Sehunie?" Astaga. Aku lupa untuk memasang jam weker semalam. Aku pun membalas, "Aku akan datang nanti, jam istirahat pertama Tao." Mataku rasanya berat sekali, ingin rasanya aku kembali tidur lagi.

"Baiklah, aku menunggu mu Tuan pemalas." Tao sedikit terkekeh, aku pun sama. "Ia Tuan putri," Dengan iseng aku meledeknya dengan sebutan yang paling ia benci. Aku tau pasti ia langsung cemberut di ujung telfonnya. "Aku membenci mu Sehun." Itu kata terakhir yang ku dengar di ujung telfon, aku segera menaruhnya kembali ke meja nakas dan kembali bergelung di bawah selimut. Hm, nyaman.

"Dasar anak nakal. Bukannya pergi kesekolah malah tidur lagi." Luhan menatap garang kepada ku yang malah asik bergelung dibawah selimut, Sehun menatapnya kemudian. "Ayolah, aku hanya membolos jam pelajaran pertama saja. Bukan bolos satu hari." Luhan mendengus mendengarkannya sembari menaikan selimut ke lehernya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?!" Luhan bertanya dengan nada sengit, aku hanya bisa menyeringai mengingat pergulatan semalam. "Bagaimana yang semalam? enak 'kan service anak sma macam aku ini?" Aku mengoda Luhan yang tiba tiba merona akibat mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Fuck kau Sehun, bokong ku sakit tau. Penis mu tuh yang kebesaran." Ungkap Luhan sesumbar, seakan tak malu membicarakan hal itu dengan suaranya yang agak meninggi. "Tapi kau suka kan? Malah kau minta ku sodok lagi dengan keras." Aku tak mau kalah, Luhan malah memukul lengan ku. "Berhenti berbicara mesum, bodoh!" Luhan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur, namun aku dapat mencegahnya dengan cepat.

"Kau mau kemana?" Pertanyaan yang bodoh Sehun. "Aku mau mandi, hari ini aku ada kelas pagi." Luhan segera melepaskan cengkraman ku dan pergi ke kamar mandi dengan tubuh telanjang dan berjalan aneh.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut." Aku segera mengambur keluar dari selimut dan mengejar Luhan sebelum ia mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa hanya ada suara desahan Luhan dan Sehun yang memenuhi ruang kamar mandi itu.

"Sehunnn.. Ahh.. Sehunnn..." Aku mengenjotnya dari belakang dengan brutal, penis ku yang bahkan tergolong lebih besar dibanding Luhan itu bisa keluar masuk bebas di lubang sempit milik Luhan. Sosok mungil itu mendesah seolah menyemangati ku untuk menghajar lubangnya yang sempitnya minta ampun. Padahal kami sudah melakukannya semalam, tapi kenapa lubangnya Luhan kembali menyempit. Aku mengeram nikmat.

"Terusshh.. Sehunnn.. Ohhh.. Yeahh..." Ia tersenyum binal pada ku, itu semakin membakar nafsu ku untuk mengenjot Luhan lebih dalam. Kini aku mengocok penisnya dari belakang, Luhan kini bergetar, kenikmatannya berkali-kali lipat. "Sehunn... Ahh.. Sehuunn..." Desahnya yang tak henti-hentinya.

Aku merasa sesuatu akan keluar melalui penis ku, aku semakin keras mengenjot Luhan yang di perparah dengan lubangnya yang disempitkan, "Luhannn.. Jangan jepit penis ku.." Aku mengeram, jepitan lubangnya seakan meremas penis ku dan itu membuatku susah untuk bergerak, "Sehunn.. akuu.. ahhh.. Sehunnn..."

Luhan sepertinya ingin orgasme, aku semakin mempercepat tempo dengan membuka lubangnya dengan jari-jari ku. Luhan seperti kesetanan, desahannya semakin membanjiri ruangan yang biasanya sepi itu, dan Sehun mempercepat kinerja penisnya agar orgasme bersama dengan Luhan. "Ahhh.. Luhann.. Luhann.."

"Bersamaaa.. Sehunnn... Ahhh.. cepatthh.." Ku keluarkan semua tenaga ku, aku tak peduli lagi dengan Luhan yang terhuyung-huyung kedepan dan kebelakang. Lubangnya semakin menyempit dan penisku semakin membesar, "Ahhhh... Sehuuunn.. cepattlahhh.." Nafas memburu kami saling mengisi di udara, aku mengeluarkan semua tenaga ku.

"Sehuunnn..."

"Luhannnn..."

Dan tibalah kami klimax bersama. ugh. Kami saling berburu nafas tak henti hentinya, aku langsung mencabut penis ku dan mendapati pemandangan yang indah; keluarnya sperma dari dalam lubang Luhan. Aku menyeringai, Luhan terlihat berkali kali lipat cantik sehabis orgasme begini. Aku mengecup bibirnya singkat, dan mengangkat tubuhnya. "Kau sangat seksi sehabis orgasme sayang." Rayu ku kepada Luhan yang membalas dengan mencium bibirku.

"Kau hebat Sehun." Luhan memuji dengan rona yang masih memerah, "Kau juga, cantik." Kami kembali berciuman dengan lama.

...

"Sehun!" Suara yang terdengar familiar itu terdengar saat aku melangkahkan kaki di kantin. Ini istirahat pertama, jadi wajar suasananya ramai sekali. Aku mengarahkan wajahku menuju sumber suara, ah itu teman ku. "Hai, Tao!" Aku menghampirinya dan tersenyum jahil sambil menyeruput susu di tangannya.

"Ku kira kau tak jadi datang, Sehunie." Ungkap Tao dengan ekspresi sedih, Aku yang gemas hanya mengacak rambut Tao yang berwarna hitam itu. "Mana mungkin aku tak datang, sayang." Tao langsung menampilkan ekspresi jijiknya saat mendengar kata terakhir yang ku ucapkan. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kau sudah makan Sehunie?" Tanya Tao yang kembali menyeruput susu di tangan ku, aku hanya mengeleng. Mana sempat aku sarapan, aku sibuk mengarap Luhan. "Belum, baby Tao." Ungkapku seolah kami memiliki hubungan istimewa, dia meninjuku pelan, "Itu menjijikan Sehun." Ungkapnya dengan garang. Aku suka saat melihatnya marah seperti itu, dia lucu.

"Ini untuk mu," Dia menyerahkan sebuah roti sandwich kepada ku di kotak makan. Aku menatapnya heran, "Ini untuk ku?" Tao hanya menganguk, ia kembali memasukan kentang goreng kedalam mulutnya. Aku mendekat ke wajahnya, "Terima kasih, Tao baby." Aku langsung meninggalkannya tanpa melihat ekspresinya sambil membawa sandwich buatannya. Aku memang suka begitu padanya, ia tipikal orang yang garang tetapi sebenarnya ia baik hati. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kelas ku.

Bel pun berbunyi, menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran berikutnya akan di mulai. Tao baru saja masuk ke kelas, "Taoo!" Teriak ku semaunya membuat dia tersenyum akibat tingkah konyol Sehun kala itu. "Kau berisik tau." Tao duduk di kursinya, disamping ku. Aku malah mencubit pipi Tao, "Terima kasih ya Tao, bekalnya enak sekali." Suara ku yang agak nyaring itu membuat seisi kelas tau percakapan kami. Membuat kami di tatapi dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Tao hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Pelankan suara mu, bodoh!" Tao malu dengan berpura-pura sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. Aku hanya terkekeh. Liat dia, lucu sekali sahabat ku ini.

"Tao.." Aku berbisik pelan saat guru Kim sedang menjelaskan pelajaran, Tao menoleh padaku raut wajahnya berkata ada apa. "Sepulang sekolah kau ada acara?" Dia berusaha menjawab tapi takut untuk mengeluarkan suara. Dia hanya mengeleng.

"Bagus, Aku ingin mengunjungi kawasan Hongdae malam ini, kau ingin ikut?" Mata Tao berbinar, aku cukup yakin dia mau ikut. Ia hanya menganguk sambil tersenyum. Aku kembali fokus kepada materi yang di sampaikan oleh guru Kim.

'Ini sebuah kencan?' Tulis Tao dibukunya tanpa Sehun ketaui.

...

...

...

TBC

...

...

...

Rafra's note; Hai, rafra update nih hehe.. bagaimana chap ini? moga suka yah :)

Oh iya sebelumnya ada yang rafra harus konfirmasi dulu (Maaf rafra lupa T.T and makasih yang udah ingetin rafra akan hal ini) ; Rafra lupa nyantumin bahwa ff ini adalah ff remake dari ff yang berjudul Pleasing master L, tapi rafra hanya mengunakan beberapa scene yang sama, selebihnya adalah mengembangan rafra sendiri. Theme-nya pun berbeda kok walau ini adalah remake. Apakah sudah terbayang bagaimana masa lalunya Luhan dan Sehun bukan? Part ini memang masih partnya Sehun, Untuk part selanjutnya Luhan kok. Juga rafra mau bilang, maaf kalau nc-nya enga dapet feelnya ;_; rafra sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Oh iya rafra lupa untuk ngucapin makasih banyak untuk yang udah review, udah ingetin keteledoran rafra, ngefollow, ngefavorite fanfict ini, jangan bosen bosen yah untuk ninggalin jejak kalian di kotak review, rafra jadi semangat buat nerusin ff ini :)

Thanks a lot for;

zoldyk, hensem, Oh SeHan, NoonaLu, BabyBuby, beng beng max, Byun Byun, minace91, anoncantik, hyung. seung. 9809, Misaki Yumi, odultLu, bambi. Mole , levy95, Delu4Selu, Aiko Michishige, wolfyxo, dokbealamo, Guest, SayLu, MyJonggie, myfancycar2, Wenky MelI, oh chaca, mr albino, junia. angle. 58, mufidz, Albino's Deer, ohxoho. Moga enga ada yang ketinggalan XD


	3. Backbitting

.

Sehun tak tau jika efek dari obat yang di berikan oleh teman Kris pada Luhan akan berakibat parah seperti ini, Sehun mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Luhan yang memaksanya untuk memuaskan hasrat seksualnya. Tidak, sekuat hatinya ia akan menolak permintaan Luhan.

Sehun telah berjanji dalam hatinya untuk tidak kembali menyentuh Luhannya, kecuali perintah Master Kris yang tak bisa ia bantah. Kris sering memaksanya untuk melakukan 'itu' kepada Luhan, agar masternya itu mendapatkan kesenangan dari mempermainkan mereka. Tetapi kali ini, Sehun tak tega kepada Luhan yang menanggung penderitaan itu sendirian. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Luhan?" Bisik Sehun di ruangan minim penerangan itu, berusaha melawan suasana yang semakin menjepitnya. Ia harus meyakinkan Luhan bahwa ia cukup kuat untuk melawan efek obat binatang itu.

"Kau harus bisa menahannya! Dengarkan aku, kau bisa melawannya, oke?"

Dan Luhan tak menjawab apapun perkataan Sehun, kecuali rintihannya yang kini kembali terdengar. Sehun yakin bahwa Luhan bisa menahannya, ia hanya tak ingin apapun yang lebih buruk dari ini terjadi dimasa yang akan datang. Ia mencoba menahan segala resiko yang lebih buruk dari ini, termasuk menahan hasrat terkutuk Luhan yang telah di rencanakan masternya. Demi segala dewa atau apapun itu, tolong kabulkan doaku yang satu ini saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian terbuang percuma, dan tak ada suatu keajaiban pun yang mengubah ini seperti harapan Sehun. Sehun mengumpat atas nama dewa dan juga Kris yang terkutuk. Ia bersumpah dengan kalimat kotornya akan membalas yang lebih keji dari ini. Sehun sudah berlinang melihat Luhan yang lebih tersiksa dari pada dirinya, ia tak tega melihat Luhan yang seperti pelacur muharan yang tak berharga sama sekali. Sejujurnya Sehun ingin sekali membantu Luhan, akan tetapi satu-satunya cara untuk "membantu" adalah memuaskan hasrat terkutuknya itu. Astaga, Sehun tak ingin membuat Luhan menderita seperti ini.

"Hyung?" Sehun memangil Luhan sekali lagi, ia mencoba menghadap ke arah Luhan meski itu beresiko. Tubuh Luhan sedikit bergetar, Sehun memaksa tangannya untuk memegang kokoh bahu Luhan untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia masih bisa bertahan dan cukup kuat mengahadapi ini semua. Nyatanya, tremor di tubuh Luhan semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuat Sehun semakin tak tega melihat kondisi terpuruk Luhan.

Suatu keputusan yang Sehun ambil demi keselamatan Luhan yaitu dengan meraih sesuatu di antara bagian bokong Luhan lalu menariknya keluar. Sehun sudah tak bisa berfikir jernih karena reaksi Luhan seperti orang yang sakau. Persetan dengan Kris, ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan Luhan dengan cara konyol seperti ini. Sebuah benda mungil muncul dari bokong Luhan, dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun melakukan semua ini. Samar samar Sehun mendengar Luhan mendesis karna perbuatannya itu.

"Fuck me..." Erangan Luhan yang kesekian kalinya, sembari menggigit keras bibir bawahnya saat ia mencoba melebar kakinya untuk Sehun masuki dengan penisnya.

"Fuck me, Sehun-ah..." Pinta Luhan lagi, seperti jalang di pinggiran jalan. Hati Sehun semakin teriris mendengarnya. Kaki Luhan semakin terbuka lebar, mau tak mau Sehun terpaksa memasukan kedua jarinya lalu mendorongnya ke arah lubang untuk meregangkan Luhan sebagai 'pembukaan'. Sehun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini ia lakukan atas keprihatinannya kepada Luhan yang terbaring di atas kasur dengan desahan-desahan akibat obat terkutuk itu.

Sehun menelan ludahnya karena gugup, seperti baru pertama kali ia melakukan hal ini kepada Luhan. Bagaimana pun Sehun tak ingin menyakiti Luhan apalagi mengambil keuntungan atas kejadian ini, ia bersumpah ini semua demi menolong Luhan.

"Pegang bahu ku jika ini menyakitkan, hyung." Sehun memperingatkan Luhan untuk bersiap akan penetrasinya sebentar lagi. Luhan menganguk pelan, seakan menyetujuinya.

Perlahan penis Sehun pun masuk. Sehun mengeram, Luhan tetap saja sempit meskipun telah berkali-kali di lecehkan oleh master Kris. Dan Luhan meremas bahu Sehun, seakan menyalurkan semua kesakitannya disana. Mereka seperti pengantin yang baru pertama kali melakukan hal itu.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Perlakuan Sehun terlalu lembut, ia merasa bersalah melibatkan Sehun dalam penyiksaan ini. Luhan hanya menganguk sebagai jawaban, dan sebuah ciuman lembut menyambutnya kemudian. Perlakuan Sehun begitu lembut membuat ia sempat terlupa bahwa ia dalam masa penyiksaan, Luhan meluapkan seluruh perasaannya yang terpendam melalui ciuman yang tiada henti-hentinya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, euforia kasih sayang itu semakin mengelora. Seakan melupakan fakta kehidupan mereka yang begitu menyedihkan. Sehun melakukannya dengan baik, terus mendorong penisnya hingga menuju prostat Luhan yang memberikan efek afeksi yang semu. Keduanya begitu semangat seakan mengeluarkan semua emosi dan perasaan mereka yang bertahun-tahun terpendam.

Terjebak selama tiga tahun di neraka ini bukan hal yang mudah, bahkan bisa dibilang sebagai kejadian yang tak terlupakan seumur hidup mereka. Di perlakukan sebagai binatang tanpa ada yang tau penyebabnya, di lecehkan bahkan disiksa. Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa menurut karena Kris tak akan membiarkan mereka mati dan terjebak selamanya dalam permainannya. Dan mereka tak menyebut perbuatan ini sebagai perbuatan yang melanggar asusila, atas kesepakatan dengan master mereka, ini sebut dengan proses penanaman benih atau proses kepatuhan.

Sehun terus berkonsentrasi agar ini berjalan dengan cepat tanpa menyakiti Luhan. Desahan Luhan bagaikan penyemangatnya untuk terus mengenjotnya, ia sendiri mengabaikan nafsunya demi Luhan terbebas dari efek obat binatang itu. Dalam cahaya yang redup, Sehun masih bisa mengamati wajah cantik Luhan yang terlihat semakin tirus. Ia berjanji, bahwa ia harus bisa keluar dari sini bersama Luhan suatu hari nanti.

"Ahh... Sehunaa.."

"Ahh... lebihh.. cepatthh.. Sehunn.."

Dan nada itu terus mengalun hingga mereka berdua selesai dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Lalu Sehun mencabut penisnya dan terjatuh di samping Luhan. Ia melihat Luhan sudah agak baikan, tapi nafasnya masih terengah, mungkin efek dari orgasme yang dia alami. Sehun membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya, seakan memberi tau padanya bahwa jantungnya sama dengan pemuda itu; berdetak cepat. Dalam remang, rona malu menjalar di seluruh permukaan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku hanya bermaksud membantu mu." Sehun berujar pelan dan mengelus surai Luhan. Dalam dekapannya, Luhan menatapnya sendu. "Tidak, aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu." Ungkap Luhan dengan nada yang penuh penyesalan. Dia seharusnya tidak melakukan hubungan seks dengan Sehun, dan melibatkannya dalam masa hukumannya. Sehun terlalu baik dan selalu melindunginya, ia merasa selalu menyusahkan Sehun karena tak bisa berbuat apapun bahkan demi dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah jangan di pikirkan lagi hyung,"

Kemudian suasana berubah menjadi hening, Sehun dan Luhan tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing pasca orgasme yang mereka lewati.

"Sehun-ah," Panggil Luhan seperti bisikan yang lemah, ia bahkan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk membuka matanya setelah seks yang telah mereka lalui.

"Apakah kau tau Sehun? Kau adalah orang pertama yang memenuhi pikiran ku, sekarang. " Beber Luhan di tengah kesunyian ruangan itu, seakan kehilangan topik pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Dalam pikirannya adalah kebersamaan yang menyakitkan ini bersama Sehun.

"Aku?" Gumamnya mengantuk. Tenaganya terkuras habis untuk menolong Luhan, ia rasa berjalan pun sudah tak sanggup lagi karena mereka belum makan seharian ini.

"Hmm ..." Ungkap Luhan sebagai bentuk pembetulan akan pernyataannya, dia mencoba menatap Sehun yang berada di sampingnya. Sehun terlihat begitu kelelahan dan Luhan merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

"Aku senang karena itu kau, Sehun-ah." Ada sedikit rasa sakit dalam kata-katanya yang tertuju pada Sehun.

Perkataan itu nyaris membuat Sehun ingin menangis, tapi dia berusaha menutupi perasaannya dalam keheningan, saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat membicarakan seluruh perasaan mereka.

"Apakah kau pikir, kita akan berakhir sekarat di sini satu hari nanti?"

"..."

Sekarat? Tentu saja. Sehun membenarkan dalam hatinya, kemungkinan terbesar yang akan terjadi sekali atau bahkan dua kali ketika master Kris benar-benar berniat untuk membunuh mereka dengan dalih menghukum mereka, tapi Sehun tidak pernah rela memikirkan mereka mati di tempat ini sampai kapanpun.

Sehun adalah orang yang optimis di segala kondisi, meskipun sebenarnya dia hampir menyerah karena mereka telah berkali-kali mencoba untuk kabur tapi tiak ada hasil apapun selain sapaan manis masternya yang membuat Luhan menangis sepanjang hari. Berbeda dengan Luhan, ia sedikit emosional juga traumatis, membuat semangat hidupnya kadang naik turun. Dan berkali-kali Sehun meyakinkan mereka berdua akan keluar suatu hari dari tempat itu entah kapan waktunya bagi mereka, sejujurnya Luhan sudah muak dengan harapan itu. Takdir tak pernah berubah selama tiga tahun ini, dan Luhan cukup yakin mereka akan tunggu kapan mereka sekarat dalam permainan ini.

"Aku berharap untuk bisa mati sekarang, Aku sangat lelah ini semua."

"Jangan," Sehun mencegah pemikiran itu dari Luhan. Lalu ia menautkan jemari Luhan dengan jemarinya dengan erat-erat seakan mentransfer keyakinan bahwa mereka harus bertahan hidup dalam kondisi apapun juga.

"Aku tahu ini sulit, hyung. Tapi kau harus tetap hidup bersama ku dan aku berrjanji akan menemukan jalan keluar dan kita tak akan terjebak disini lagi lalu melakukan semua keinginan mu itu. Dan kita memulai hidup yang baru, Hyung. Mata Sehun terlihat berkaca-kaca mengatakanya dan Luhan terharu melihat keseriusan Sehun. Luhan segera memeluknya dengan haru.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hyung. Tolong jangan berpikir tentang hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku ingin kau melewati ini bersamaku. Jika kita akan mati, mari kita mati dengan berusaha untuk keluar dari sini, tapi sebelum waktu itu datang, ku mohon jangan berpikir tentang hal itu sedikitpun."

Tak sampai beberapa menit, Luhan tertidur dalam pelukannya. Dan Sehun dengan hati-hati membaringkan kepala Luhan agar Luhan bisa mendapatkan mimpinya dengan indah. Dan sampai melihat wajah damai Luhan, tak sadar Sehun juga tertidur karena kelelahan dan memimpikan bagaimana kebebasan untuk mereka.

...

Flashback

Luhan POV

...

...

...

Siang itu, setelah aku menginap di flat Sehun, aku segera meluncur ke kampus ku dan secara tak sengaja menemukan sticky note berwarna merah muda yang tertempel di tas ku, "Aku tak bisa melupakan yang semalam. Kau sungguh cantik mendesah di bawah ku, Xi Luhan." So cheesy, ini pasti ulah Sehun. Aku tersenyum sambil membawanya dalam gengaman ku menuju kampus.

Selama di perjalanan bus, aku tak henti hentinya mengingat kejadian semalam. Kejadian dimana pertama kali Sehun menyentuh ku. Rona wajah ku memerah tak tertahan, bak seorang gadis yang sedang memikirkan kekasihnya. Jangan pikirkan, aku sedang melamun jorok. Hey, aku tidak semesum itu. Sambil melamun aku sesekali melirik sticky note yang masih ku gengam, apa artinya kami mulai memulai suatu hubungan? Sungguh, aku tak bisa menahan rona merah diwajah ku ketika mengingat Sehun.

Pandangan ku teralihkan tiba-tiba, tak segaja aku melihat seorang pria sedang berjabat tangan dengan seorang wanita, sepertinya mereka baru berkenalan. Aku tersenyum geli, saat sang pria menatap malu kepada sang wanita. Melihat itu, aku pun teringat akan perkenalan ku dengan Sehun setahun yang lalu.

Aku segaja mendatangi sebuah cafe berkat salah seorang teman ku yang mengundang, ketika aku menginjakan kaki disana, teman ku melambaikankan tanganya seakan memberi kode untuk menghampirinya, aku pun menuju kesana. Teman ku begitu heboh saat ia memperkenalkan ku pada seorang temannya yang dikatakan cukup tampan dari wajahnya. Aku mulai gugup melihatnya, "Hi, aku Xi Luhan." aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat dengannya, ia membalasnya. "Oh Sehun." Ungkap pria yang ku bilang cukup tampan itu dengan tersenyum kecil. "Senang berkenalan dengan mu," Sehun mengangguk dan tangan kami mulai terpisah, aku cukup tau diri.

Aku tersenyum geli saat saat mengingat itu, bahkan aku bukan wanita, tapi aku bisa gugup juga merona akibat Sehun. Aku merasa diriku aneh. Kini, aku sudah hampir sampai di tempat tujuan ku, tak lupa aku menaruh sticky note tadi pada celah kecil di tas ku. Hari melelahkan, selamat datang. Ucapku seolah menghibur diri.

Beberapa jam kemudian waktu sudah menujukan pukul 12.30, ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang. Saat aku ingin pergi menuju kantin, aku di kejutkan dengan getar ponsel yang tiba tiba datang. Aku melihat ada sebuah pesan, dan itu dari Sehun. Oh ya ampun, bocah ini tau saja kalau ia merindukannya. Kemudian aku membaca sms itu, "Nanti malam kita akan jalan-jalan ke Hongdae, persiapkan dirimu hyung. Jangan lupa makan siang mu, dari Sehun yang Tampan :-*" Aku geli membaca pesannya yang kekanakan itu, tapi disisi lain aku merasa senang karena Sehun mengajak ku untuk dating. Mungkin benar, jika Sehun ingin memulai suatu hubungan dengan ku. Aku memasukan ponselku kembali dan berjalan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perutku yang lapar.

Setelah aku mengisi perutku, niatnya sih aku ingin pulang karena aku tak punya jadwal kuliah setelah ini. Tetapi ponsel ku bergetar kemudian dan aku mengangkat telfonnya, "Luhan Gege!" Aku menjauhkan telingaku dari suara yang membahana itu, anak ini selalu saja membuatku terancam tuli mendadak.

"Tao, kendalikan suara mu," Aku mempringatinya di sebrang telfon, aku yakin bahwa anak itu tak akan mengubris perkataan ku.

"Ge, Sehun mengajak ku ke hongdae malam ini!"

Apa ku bilang, Tao tak menggubris perkataan ku. Di ujung telfon aku merasa kecewa dengan perkataan Tao, jadi ini bukan ajakan kencan yah. "Benarkah? Wah selamat Tao." Ucap ku dengan nada yang begitu kontradiktif.

"Ge, tolong aku untuk memilih baju ya? Aku tak mau terlihat jelek di depan Sehun."

Aku hanya mengiyakan permintaan Tao sebelum ia mengakhiri percakapannya dengan ku. Aku merasa kecewa pada Sehun, kenapa ia juga mengajak Tao? Apa aku yang terlalu berharap bahwa Sehun akan mengajak ku berkencan? Lalu yang semalam itu apakah hanya friends with benefit? Sejuta pertanyaan menyerang kepala ku mengenai hubungan ku yang tak jelas dengan Sehun.

...

Tao, lebih tepatnya Huang Zi Tao. Dia juga warga Chinese seperti ku. Tapi aku merasa bahwa aku tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan siswa SMA itu. Aku sudah mengenalnya cukup lama, bahkan Tao sering curhat kepada ku. Yah, hubungan kami sangat dekat. Bahkan Tao mengangapku adalah kakaknya.

Hubungan ku dengan Tao juga jarang bertengkar, kami akrab dan selalu mempunyai satu selera yang sama; bahkan hingga tipe pria idaman. Awalnya persahabatan kami terlihat begitu indah, namun ku rasa setelah adanya Sehun aku mulai sedikit sebal padanya. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku menyukai Sehun, dan Tao pun juga menyukai Sehun. Aku tak pernah menceritakannya bahwa aku diam diam sering berkencan dengan Sehun. Tapi, Tao tak henti-hentinya bercerita bahwa ia begitu menyukai Sehun semenjak pertama kali bertemu. Terkadang aku berfikir, aku seperti tokoh antagonis di sebuah drama.

Sampai saat ini hubungan persahabatan ku dengan Tao masih berjalan baik, tapi sejujurnya aku tak suka melihat kedekatan Sehun dengan Tao. Katakanlah bahwa aku begitu egois. Dulu sempat aku berfikir untuk melepas Sehun demi Tao, tapi Sehun semakin mengejar ku hingga kami bercinta dan saling berbagi kehangatan. Aku tau kejahatan ku pada Tao begitu besar, tapi aku juga tak bisa membohongi perasaan ku yang membuncah setiap kali berdekatan dengan Sehun. Aku merasa setiap dosa manis ku bersama Sehun itu menambah kerumitan hubungan yang tidak jelas ini. Termasuk dosa ku pada Tao.

Dalam hubungan ini aku tak bisa berkata bahwa aku yang bersalah seorang sendiri disini. Sehun, aku menyebutnya sebagai akar masalahnya. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana aku yang semakin menyukainya dikala ia juga menerima ajakan ku untuk berkencan waktu itu, bahkan Sehun bilang ia juga menyukai ku. Sementara dilain sisi Tao berkonsultasi kepada ku untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana terjepitnya posisi ku?

Sehun bilang ia menyukai ku, ia terus mengirim ku pesan dan ajakan untuk beberapa kencan di setiap minggunya. Tetapi, perlakuan Sehun kepada Tao sama halnya yang Sehun lakukan kepada ku. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa Sehun hanya membual cintanya saja kepada ku? Tapi tetap saja, aku tak mengerti mengapa aku tetap membiarkan hal ini hingga semuanya bertambah rumit. Shit.

Kini kaki ku sudah melangkah di perkarangan rumah yang sangat besar. Jika di bilang aku tinggal di sini, itu semua bohong. Ini rumah Tao, rumah sahabat ku. Terkadang aku sering bermalam demi menemani Tao yang sering di tinggal oleh orang tuanya ke China. Perlakuan Tao terhadap ku terkadang suka berlebihan, itu yang membuat aku sering merasa bersalah padanya walau aku tak bisa menghentikan perbuatan ku. Butuh beberapa menit untuk mencapai kamar Tao yang terletak dilantai 2, rumah yang besar ini sering begitu hening karena pemiliknya lebih banyak beraktifitas diluar.

"Tao, ini aku." Aku mengetuk pelan pintu kayu yang berornamen khas itu, tak lama kemudian sosok Tao muncul dari arah dalam kamar, "Luhan gege! Ayo masuk." Tao menawarkan aku masuk ke kamarnya yang terlihat begitu berantakan dengan baju juga sepatu mahal miliknya.

"Astaga, kenapa berantakan sekali?" Aku melihat kearah sekeliling kamar Tao, anak itu hanya meringgis tanpa dosa. "Hehe... nanti aku rapikan kok gege," Lanjutnya dengan fokus ke arah baju yang sedang ia pegang.

"Tapi sekarang bantu aku ge! Aku bingung harus pakai baju yang mana? Aku tak mau terlihat jelek dimata Sehun." Tao menatap ku dengan pandangannya yang melas, memohon supaya aku membantunya untuk tampil sempurna di hadapan Sehun. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kau selalu tampak sempurna, Tao. Jadi mana mungkin Sehun menilai penampilan mu buruk?" Satu fakta yang tak bisa ku bantah, sudah ku bilang aku tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Tao. Ia sempurna, dan aku tidak. Tapi Tao hanya cemberut, "Jangan bercanda ge, bahkan kau lebih fashionable dibanding aku." Tuntutnya seolah aku seorang yang mengerti fashion.

"Oh baiklah, aku mengalah tuan muda." Aku mengejeknya sedikit, ia memekik kegirangan. "Luhan gege memang yang terbaik!" Puji Tao begitu berlebihan, aku menangapinya hanya tersenyum maklum.

...

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Aku sudah meyakinkan Tao bahwa penampilannya sudah cathy dan keren, tetapi anak itu bertanya akan hal yang sama setiap menitnya. Dengan mengunyah kripik kentang dan segelas soda aku menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama dengan mata berfokus pada televisi di kamar Tao yang sudah di bersihkan. Aku bukannya tak ikhlas menolong Tao, tetapi kebiasaan anak itu jika sedang gugup. Aku sudah hapal kebiasaan Tao bahkan dari hal-hal terkecil.

"Ge, kau yakin? Aku tidak terlihat aneh 'kan?" Entah ini pertanyaan yang ke berapa yang Tao tanyakan padaku. Kemeja mahal, jam tangan mahal, sepatu brand terkenal, dll. Apalagi yang kurang? Bahkan Tao memakai kaos pun sudah terlihat keren, berbeda dengan ku yang terlihat terlalu kurus dan agak pendek dari Tao.

"Seribu persen Tao, Kau sempurna!" Aku memberinya dua ibu jari ku sebagai penilaian, Sedangkan Tao hanya tersenyum gugup.

"Jangan tegang begitu, santai saja. Angap saja seperti kita jalan jalan biasa." Aku menyemangati Tao agar terlihat lebih rilex. Dan menyembunyikan perasaan ku bahwa aku harus merelakan Sehun untuk kencan dengan Tao. Tao tersenyum tulus dan memelukku, "Terima kasih ge, kau memang yang terbaik." Aku hanya menganguk dan tak menjawab, kenyataannya Tao pasti akan menarik ucapannya itu. Aku tersenyum miris.

Tak lama berselang, bunyi klason mobil terdengar dari arah luar, Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan bersiap untuk menemui Sehun, "Hati-hati di jalan, semoga sukses ya Tao."

...

...

...

Vengeance

Present by; Rafra

Characters; Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Tao.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the characters is not mine.

Rating M

Warn; Yaoi, BDSM, Psychophatic, Makian kasar, Prilaku yang tak patut untuk dicontoh, dan beberapa typo(s).

Bab 3; Backbiting

...

...

...

Part 3

...

...

...

Author POV

Flashback OFF

...

Sehun tidak tahu berapa lama mereka tertidur, tetapi dia selalu merasa tertidur hanya beberapa menit saja. Mereka tidak punya semacam pencatat waktu atau jam atau sejenisnya di ruang bawah tanah itu, hingga mereka tidak tahu apakah hari sudah malam atau pagi sekalipun, tapi Sehun rasa itu tidak terlalu penting dan berguna juga untuk mereka, karena tempat itu selalu remang dengan pencahayaan yang buruk dari lampion yang terpasang di langit-langit yang terasa mencekam.

Ketika Sehun bangun, hal pertama yang ia dengar adalah bunyi yang berasal dari tangga terkutuk beralaskan sepatu mahal yang menurunkan seseorang dari lantai atas, dan Sehun yakin itu adalah Kris. Lalu mau siapa lagi? Dan seperti biasa ia juga mendengar Kris yang bersenandung kecil saat ia mendekati mereka dan meringkuk untuk mengamati lebih dekat peliharaannya. Sehun berpura-pura tidur, dengan lengannya yang memeluk protektif di sekitar pinggang Luhan. Sehun merasa getar-getir dalam posisinya, ia takut bahwa Kris akan menyiksa Luhan kembali dan Luhan kembali menangis seperti biasa. Akan tetapi Kris bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat perhatian kepadanya terlebih dalam hal makanan. Dan itu yang masih menjadi sebuah pertanyaan bagi Sehun: Kris bukan tipikal orang yang mudah ditebak alur perasaanya juga pikirannya. Tuannya itu tak terduga, saat tertentu ia akan menjadi orang yang paling menyenangkan di dunia, dan dalam sekejap, ia bisa menjadi Iblis yang paling kejam.

Sehun hanya bisa mendengar keheningan setelahnya ketika Kris berhenti bersenandung dan berjarak sangat dekat dengannya dan Sehun bisa merasakan itu karena aroma parfum Kris yang begitu kuat. Sehun tak tau apa yang di lakukan Kris setelahnya karna matanya tak berani terbuka untuk mengintip sedikit pun. Sungguh, dia membenci saat-saat ketegangan seperti ini.

"Hey bangun puppy, apa kalian tidak merindukan ku?" Ucapan Kris terdengar manis tapi sungguh itu nada yang begitu menyeramkan bagi Sehun, Kris mungkin sedang dalam kondisi mood yang baik. Sehun merasakan lengannya segaja dipisahkan dari pinggang Luhan dan itu seperti pertanda buruk bagi Sehun. Kris membuka lebar kaki Luhan dan mengagumi lubang anus itu, dan jarinya sengaja menyentuh ujung dari lubang Luhan lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi gelap.

"Kau sudah nakal ternyata, Luhan." Gumam Kris pelan namun Sehun masih mampu mendengarnya. Kris memasukan jarinya lagi untuk menggangu tidur Luhan yang terlihat lelah dan berantakan. Dalam hati Sehun mencoba bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan yang terburuk hari ini.

"Apakah kau merayu Sehun untuk bercintamu, puppy ku?" Goda Kris setengah berbisik. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mencekam dan penuh kemarahan, kau akan merasakan bagaimana nyalimu menciut penuh ketakutan dan ketidakberdayaan. Dan ini adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ada di dunia, ketika kau bangun dari tidurmu dan kau segera memasuki hal yang lebih menyeramkan dibanding mimpi buruk mu.

Dalam tidurnya Luhan gemetar ketakutan, bukan karena dia bermimpi buruk, hanya saja karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan cirinya adalah suara Kris selalu terdengar lebih manis dan lembut sebelum ia dihukum mereka. Suasana hatinya sekarang seperti badai yang tenang sebelum titik langgar, dan mereka hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan detik hingga Kris meledak dengan segala kemurkaannya. "Maafkan aku, Master," Luhan meminta maaf diantara ketakutannya yang kentara, lalu merintih karena Kris mengcengkram kuat rahangnya.

"Maaf untuk apa, puppy ku yang manis?" Kris terkekeh, lalu mencabut buttplug dari pantatnya yang sudah ia pasang semalam. Dan Kris mengibaskan itu dengan main-main di depan Luhan yang wajah yang cemas, lalu menjatuhkannya ke samping Luhan. Luhan merasa ia tak kan selamat dari hukuman masternya sebentar lagi.

"Maaf untuk ini, sayang?" Gumamnya mengejek, lalu memaksakan buttplug itu kembali masuk tanpa pelumas. Kris mendorong mainan itu secara kasar masuk kedalam lubangnya, tapi Luhan tidak protes sama sekali atau mengatakan bahwa Kris telah menyakitinya. Luhan telah banyak belajar yang berurusan dengan ketidaknyamanan seksual yang sering Kris lakukan terhadapnya. Kris juga pernah memberikannya mainan yaitu sebuah cambuk kulit sintetis untuk berkuda yang sering digunakan Kris untuk mengcambuknya jika dia melakukan suatu kesalahan atau untuk memancingnya ereksi secepat mungkin.

"Maafkan aku," Luhan masih memohon dengan isakannya, lalu menggosokan tangannya bersama-sama untuk meminta pengampunan dari masternya atas kelancangan yang telah dia buat. Tapi Luhan tau bahwa itu tak akan berpengatuh apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, keinginannya untuk mati semakin kuat.

"Aku sangat menyesal!"

Kris mengayunkan lengannya untuk menampar Luhan di pipinya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya, dan persekian detik Luhan kembali menangis, Kris memukulnya lagi. "Kau tidak menyesal, kan?" Amarahnya mulai keluar, dan tak percaya dengan pernyataan Luhan.

Disisi lain Sehun hanya bisa mengawasi semua yang terjadi dari sisi tempat tidur karena dia dilatih untuk tidak campur dengan urusannya Luhan. Sehun tahu itu semua adalah salahnya karena menyetubuhi Luhan kemarin, tapi ia tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk mengakui bahwa ia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab. Sejujurnya ia tak tega melihat Luhan seperti itu.

Sehun mengernyit dan berpaling muka ketika ia mendengar Luhan berteriak kesakitan, dan jari-jarinya mengepal seolah-olah ia bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Luhan. Sehun berharap dia saja yang dihukum bukan Luhan, andaikan ia bisa bertukar tempat dan Sehun yakin ia akan menanggung semua itu demi Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, tuan!" Luhan masih memohon dan menangis saat Kris tanpa henti mencambuk punggung dan pantatnya dengan potongan kayu tipis. Itu sangat menyakitkan ketika kayu itu menyentuh kulitnya dan meninggalkan bekas tanda merah yang terang dan membengkak dikulitnya. Dan setiap cambukan itu terasa seperti seribu kali ia harus sesegara mungkin mengakhiri hidupnya. Luhan tak kuasa menahan perihnya itu dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal untuk meredam teriakannya yang begitu memilukan untuk Sehun dengar. Sudah 10 cambukan yang membekas di kulit Luhan dan itu terasa sangat perih dan membakar kulitnya, bahkan air matanya sudah mengering dipipinya.

"Apa yang kau menyesal, Luhan?"

PLAK.

"Aku minta maaf master, ah!... Maafkan aku..."

"Apa? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu, sayang."

PLAK. "Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!"

"Aku minta maaf master!" Jeritan Luhan terdengar memilukan atas rasa sakitnya. Melupakan rasa sakitnya dibandingkan pengampunan masternya yang seolah ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga. Luhan menggeleng keras, tapi air matanya sangat sulit untuk ditahan saat Kris menamparnya dan menjadikan wajahnya semakin menyedihkan dengan tatapan tak berdayanya diatas segala kekuasan master Kris.

"Tolong, tuan, ku mohon... hentikan..." Luhan masih merengek dengan ekspresi yang begitu menyedihkan, lalu ia segaja menurunkan lututnya untuk mencium dan membelai selangkangan Kris.

"Siapa Mastermu, Luhan-ah?" Kris menyeringai,

"Siapa yang kamu ikuti?"

"Kau, tuan..."

"Aku milikmu..."

"Hm," Kris bergumam. Sebenarnya ia masih belum puas menyiksa Luhan tadi dan reaksinya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Kris tersenyum miring.

"Kau berbohong untuk menghindari hukuman, kan?" Kris terkekeh jahat, memukul dengan keras wajah Luhan hingga terhuyung ke belakang. Dan Kris sengaja melakukannya berulang-ulang, mengabaikan tangisan belas kasihan Luhan yang terjatuh ke tanah.

Kris mengangkat lengannya, dan Luhan menyusut di bawahnya, menunggu pukulan masternya yang sebentar lagi ia dapatkan. "Stop!" Tangan Kris berhenti di udara, karena Sehun mencegahnya sebelum Kris menyentuh wajah mengenaskan Luhan.

"Hentikan itu!" Sehun berteriak, pembuluh darahnya terlihat jelas pada kontur lehernya yang menunjukan kemarahannya. Dia mendapati ekpresi terkejut Kris dengan aksinya, detak jantung semakin cepat karena ia tahu bahwa ia bisa saja akan terbunuh karena membela Luhan, atau lebih buruk dari itu, karena ia telah memberontak terhadap tuannya.

Tapi bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengintervensi, ketika Kris berniat untuk membunuh Luhan tepat di depan matanya? Bagaimana ia bisa hanya duduk di sana dan tidak melakukan apa-apa sementara ia masih ingat kata-kata Luhan pada malam sebelumnya.

"Sudah cukup!" Sehun menegaskan lagi, bermaksud untuk menghentikan mimpi buruk ini dan terbangun.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat kau melakukan ini kepada Luhan lagi! " untuk pertama kalinya Sehun memanggil Kris tanpa embel-embel Tuan atau Master tapi anehnya, Kris tidak menyerangnya, melainkan ia hanya bergumam, "...Menghadap ke tembok sekarang, Sehun."

Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan akan benar-benar terbunuh jika dia melakukan perintah Kris. Sempat terlintas untuk meminta maaf dan memohon ampun setelah aksinya yang cukup berani itu terhadap Kris, tapi dia hanya menggeleng setelah ia berfikir cukup lama dan mengerucutkan bibirnya bersama-sama untuk berkata;

"Tidak,"

...

...

...

TBC

...

...

...

Rafra's note; Hai, rafra update nih hehe.. bagaimana chap ini? moga suka yah :) Oh iya sebelumnya ada yang rafra harus konfirmasi lagi (Maaf rafra lupa T.T and makasih yang udah ingetin rafra akan hal ini); Rafra lupa nyantumin bahwa ff ini adalah ff remake dari ff yang berjudul Pleasing master L, tapi rafra hanya mengunakan beberapa scene yang sama, selebihnya adalah mengembangan rafra sendiri. Theme-nya pun berbeda kok walau ini adalah remake. Dan tidak lupa bagi rafra untuk ngucapin makasih banyak untuk yang udah review, udah ingetin keteledoran rafra, ngefollow, ngefavorite fanfict ini, jangan bosen bosen yah untuk ninggalin jejak kalian di kotak review, rafra jadi semangat buat nerusin ff ini hahaha...


End file.
